Morr
Backstory Morr was an orphaned child in a town call Skull's Wash, which was home to a tribe of barbarians, where he got picked on a lot because he was physically weak. He then left his home for power other then strength which is how he found magic. Character: Morr "Destroyer of Skull's Wash": Started as: Player Character (D'Andre) Class: Wizard Lv. 3 Cleric Lv. 3 Mystic Theurge Lv. 14 Personality: Laid-back, Power Hungry Looks: 6'3" / Red Eyes, Black Hair Age: 28 Race: Tiefling -> Template (End) Alignment: NE Religion/Patron Deity: Fye Mina D&D Edition: 3.5 Relation: Son of: --- & --- Husband of: Haiifla (Red Dragon) Father of: Merlin (Male Green Dragon), Demeia (Female Red Dragon) & Morr (Male Black Dragon) Ancestor of: --- Part of The Coast Party, The Unconventionals, with following Member: Karvan Tahi-Smith, Ruby Rales, Panzer Hollowvasser (Former), Carver Ardoris (Formed B-Team and became Leader), Bianca Lastrad (Became part of B-Team), Drix the Blurg (Became part of B-Team then Deceased), Brocklebank Lastrad (Former (after becoming a literal Moon)), Kitty (Former), Merci (Former), WizDog (Former), Liquid Ricky (Former), Vezsiq (Former), Verrell (Former), Laav (Former) Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * The Staff of Morr: This staff made out of magic scroll when held doubled the holders spells per day *Some being above the gods took it from Morr* * His Name is Stick: A talking stick * Magical Sock: x2 Cit & Fumble chance, re-roll and roll 1 a week & Crazy Shit... Up to the DM what that means Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: The Coast V Adventure: Korits Morr grew up in a town called Skull's Wash on the Ark known as Coast. The town was home to a tribe of barbarians that picked on Morr for being physically weak and for his Tiefling race. Once he was old enough, he set out to find his own strength, learning of magic and that he had a natural affinity for it. Morr excelled greatly at magic, accomplishing magical feats faster than anyone before him. Magic was thought to be limited and dying, but in him, it seemed to thrive. One day after arriving in a town he heard of 2 swordsman: Karvan Tahi-Smith & Panzer Hollowvasser, who were traveling the land in search of strong fighters to improve themselves. One was known for his brashness and the other was looking for moral guidance. He headed out towards the City of Bessesuprem, near where he was from, to meet up with them. Upon arriving, he found the 2 dueling the Kings kin to test their strength and resolve. After watching the 2 beat 4 exceedingly talented nobles, he asked if he could join them in their adventure to gain strength of his own. After a bit of time getting to know each other, they agreed to head out to fulfill Karvan's goal: beating the legendary Black swordsman. Through their journey, the 3 grew close, learning of their similar lives and issues they all had to deal with growing up. The team eventually ran into an artificer by the name of Ruby Rales. The 4 formed a tight nit group and came to call themselves "The Unconventionals"... Continued on - The Unconventionals - Page.